


One Command Can Change Everything

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Barrisoka [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), F/F, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: With the Clone Wars coming to an end, the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are set for their new married/family life...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Barrisoka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a quite different version of the penultimate "Clone Wars" episode, "Shattered".

It had been a wonderful evening.The newlyweds were not expecting visitors, but they were very welcome.The time was spent laughing, sharing old stories and discussing the future.

Commander Rex and his squadron defeated another Separatist army earlier that day, and as they were in the area, the clone decided to visit his former comrades and close friends.The newlywed ex-Jedis were overjoyed to see their old friend, and they quickly insisted on a light meal.One of Rex’s lieutenants was present also, ostensibly to keep guard, despite the commander’s insistence of the location’s safety.

The four of them were sitting at the table with finished plates and nearly-empty drinks.The two women were as always impressed with their former comrade’s bravery, and Ahsoka in particular was in awe.“Just when I think you can’t get any better, Rex, you take out a Droid army in less than an hour.”

“What I do, I do for the Republic,” Rex said modestly, before smirking knowingly.“Besides, I wouldn’t heap too much praise on me, or someone might get jealous.”

Barriss chuckled and took a sip from her soft drink.“Rex, if I thought you could steal my new bride away from me, all I’d have to do is use a Jedi mind trick.”

Ahsoka leaned close to the Mirialan and gave her a peck on the cheek.“Relax, sweetheart.He’s only kidding.”However, she blinked when Barriss went to stand up and take the plates.“Love, let me do that.”

“Stay,” her wife insisted. "I’m not an invalid." Barriss managed to carry the three plates despite the obvious difficulty, which was understandable: she _was_ heavily pregnant. “There’ll be plenty of time for you to dote on me when the baby arrives. You two carry on.”

Ahsoka frowned at Barriss’ stubbornness, and it only deepened when olive green hands went for the empty glasses too.Barriss was an adept Force user, but even she could not handle three plates and at least one glass - not in her current condition.

Before the Togruta could make a move, Rex’s lieutenant came to the rescue:“Ma’am, let me help you,” the clone trooper said.He took two of the plates and the glass before Barriss could refuse.Instead, the Mirialan simply rolled her eyes and led him to the kitchen, leaving Ahsoka and Rex at the table.

“She just won’t be told,” sighed Ahsoka.

“I think the only person she ever took orders from was Luminara,” Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded with a smile.“Fortunately, I have the rest of our lives to reeducate her.”

“Be sure you’re not too successful,” Rex grinned, “or you’ll be _waiting_ on her for the rest of your lives.”

“I think I can live with that,” replied Ahsoka.The two shared a light laugh, before being cut off by a beeping.

Rex sighed.“Can you excuse me for a moment?I’m getting an urgent communications.I trust you fully, but… “

“Don’t be silly, Rex,” said Ahsoka.“Technically Barriss and I are civilians now, so you do what you’ve got to do.”

“I’ll be right back,” said Rex.“Hopefully it’s word on Maul’s capture.”

“Carry on, Commander,” Ahsoka said, saluting him with another grin.With that, Rex left the living room.

Ahsoka would go help Barriss with the dishes, but took a quick moment to look out their large living room window at the night sky.They did not live in the most luxurious part of Coruscant, but to the former Jedi it was glorious - it was _home_.The place the two women were building a new life for themselves, together.

When the two Padawans fell in love, they knew they had to leave the Order: romance was forbidden by the Jedi Code, and hiding a relationship would be impossible; Ahsoka knew no Jedi could accomplish such a feat, especially if they were in love like she and Barriss were.So to their Masters’ shock, the pair left the Jedi temple, probably never to return.

Fortunately, being Jedi - even ex-Jedi - had some perks.They did not have to start again in the lower levels or even underworld of the planet: Ahsoka and Barriss bought a modest but perfect house from people only too eager for the prestige of being able to say they sold to former fighters in the Clone Wars.Yes, they were near an underworld portal, but that did not matter: their new home was perfect, both for themselves… and their imminent arrival.

If ever there was proof Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee’s love was meant to be, it was the fact the Force blessed them with a child.Though obviously both young women were concerned and even scared at first, they quickly fell in love with the idea and could not wait for their baby to arrive.An affirmation of their commitment to each other, above and beyond any antiquated code or rule.

Having a baby meant Ahsoka had to do the decent thing, of course.Though honestly, she thought about marrying Barriss within a week of them acting on their love.Their engagement came as a further surprise to their friends and acquaintances, but then again, nothing about their lives together was conventional.

Their wedding was a beautiful if curious event.There were only three in attendance: Anakin, Luminara and Rex, and all had varying reactions.Rex was the most supportive, fully onboard with seeing Ahsoka and Barriss cement their relationship.Luminara was happy for them, though clearly disappointed the Jedi lost two padawans who would have made amazing Knights and later Masters.

Anakin was… well, _distracted_ during the ceremony.Ahsoka knew her now-former Master had a lot on his mind, but he almost seemed troubled.Deep down, the Togruta cursed herself for not offering more support, but she _was_ going through big life changes.Perhaps once the baby was settled…

Despite those oddities, life was good. _Very_ good.Ahsoka gave up everything she thought she lived for, until she found her true calling in life - or rather, the _love_ of her life.She, her new wife and their baby would be happy and safe.Indeed, the Togruta knew the Clone Wars were coming to an end.It was just a matter of weeks, if not days until hostilities ended.The child would grow up in a peaceful galaxy.

Everything was settling into place.Everything was…

_You must choose! ___

_Don’t listen to him, Anakin!_

____

Ahsoka frowned.

____

_It’s not the Jedi way.He must live!_

____

She closed her eyes.

____

_He’s too dangerous…_

____

What was… ?

____

_I need him!_

____

Ahsoka doubled over in pain as screams filled her mind.

____

_Noooooooo!_

____

She held her head and struggled to keep her footing.

____

_What have I done?!_

____

The voices faded, and Ahsoka’s blood froze.“Anakin… “

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a quite different version of the penultimate "Clone Wars" episode, "Shattered".

Barriss Offee-Tano was just closing the dishwasher when pain flashed through her head.But not _her_ pain: it came from outside.From Ahsoka.

The newlyweds were connected on an almost-spiritual way, such was the deepness of their love.It went far beyond knowing someone very well or intuition: Barriss and Ahsoka were always aware of the other’s state of mind and emotion.And right now, Barriss felt overwhelming distress coming from her beloved.

She held her head as Ahsoka’s hurt washed over her.When it faded - almost as soon as it started - Barriss could only think of one thing.Get to her Ahsoka.The former Jedi turned around…

… and saw the barrel of a rifle pointed inches from her face.

Instinct took over, and Barriss Force pushed the clone trooper - the same one who helped her with the dishes - back.He slammed against the wall hard, his armour doing nothing to soften the blow.As he slumped to the floor unconscious, he left a noticeable crack in the wall.

Barriss took a second to catch her breath.What was going on?!With a gulp of air, she stepped over the fallen lieutenant and dashed out the kitchen as fast as her pregnancy allowed.When she returned to the living area, she saw a confused Ahsoka standing by the window.While she arguably should have been more concerned with the clone trooper seemingly preparing to kill her, Barriss returned to her initial concern: “Ahsoka, what’s wrong?”

Her wife looked at her, clear worry on her face.“Barriss… it’s Anakin.I fear that something terrible has happened.”

Barriss blinked: she did not expect that. Before she could respond, the Togruta was heading for the door to the hall.Barriss followed her, and both stopped when the door opened to reveal the back of Rex.“Rex, it’s… “

Ahsoka stopped when she - and Barriss - properly looked at the clone.He was holding his helmet by his side, but it was… shaking.The headgear then dropped to the ground with a clunk.“Rex… ?”

The commander slowly turned around… then pointed twin guns at the couple.Barriss and Ahsoka gasped in unison, and Ahsoka instantly grabbed Barriss close and put herself infront of the expecting mother.“Rex, what’s happening?!” she demanded.

Rex kept his guns trained, and his whole body trembled.“You’re not Jedi… “The words came out desperate.“You’re not… Jedi… “The words were like a mantra, and a tear trickled down the clone’s face.“You’re… _NOT_ … “

Both ex-Jedi knew what was about to happen, and in one fluid motion Ahsoka lifted her wife into a cradle in her arms, and sped across the living room, just as Rex fired.Lasers barely missed the newlyweds’ heads, instead shattering ornaments on the shelving wall.

Rex stalked through the house, eventually reaching the garage.There, Barriss and Ahsoka were hurriedly climbing into their new family airspeeder.The clone aimed again, but was interrupted by R7-A7, Ahsoka’s longtime astromech and wedding present from Anakin.

Unfortunately, while the droid provided the necessary distraction for Ahsoka to get the speeder powered up, it came at a price: Rex fired point black and destroyed R7 on the spot.“ _No_!” cried the Togruta.

Though Barriss felt and shared her wife’s distress, she managed to control herself.“Darling, we have to go!”Despite her pain, Ahsoka took the controls and sent the vehicle forward, and they literally smashed through the garage doors.

In seconds, the Offee-Tanos were in the air.“What’s going on?!” Barriss yelled over the engines.“What’s wrong with Rex?!What did you mean with Anakin?!”

“I don’t know!”Ahsoka kept her eyes infront.“Right now, all that matters is getting you to safety!”

Barriss wanted to grumble at that, but she was too tired: this situation was rapidly sapping her strength.Hence, when she turned back and saw Rex and the recovered lieutenant on their veranda, with the latter aiming his rifle, all she could do was muster a breath.“Oh no… “

The lieutenant fired, and the speeder’s engine exploded. “ _No no no no no_!”Ahsoka tried to regain control, but it was no good: the speeder hurtled downwards - into the nearby underworld pit…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a quite different version of the penultimate "Clone Wars" episode, "Shattered".

“OK… I think we’re clear.” Ahsoka’s words came out breathlessly, as she held her wife close.They slunk further into the darkness of the alley, with the Togruta warily keeping one eye on the street.

Through some miracle, Ahsoka managed to aim their airspeeder as it plunged down the underworld portal, just enough to perform a turbulent crashlanding.The Offee-Tanos landed hard on the edge of a level, on the very wall of the pit.Ahsoka’s heart broke at the pained yelp Barriss released upon impact, but they could not stop and dwell.She managed to lift her pregnant wife out the wrecked speeder - through a combination of adrenaline and the Force, just as she did a few minutes ago when Rex fired on them - and led them into the undercity level.Just in time, as the speeder quickly lost its balance and plummeted further into the depths.

The women managed to get clear of the crowd quickly forming around the crashsite, but not without difficulty: Ahsoka could only carry Barriss so far, and the Mirialan could only run so much in her condition.Fortunately, Ahsoka spotted a darkened alley and headed there.She could not think about facing the underworld security force: not now, not with so many unanswered questions.

Which Barriss was now voicing tiredly.“Wh… what’s going on?Ahsoka, what’s happening?!”

“You’re asking me?” answered the Togruta.“I have absolutely no idea.Rex was fine and then he… “Her words trailed.

“Not just Rex,” said Barriss.“The lieutenant tried to shoot me in the kitchen.”

“ _What_?”Ahsoka’s jaw dropped.“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I didn’t exactly have time!You said something about Anakin, and then… “

“ _Anakin._ ”Ahsoka closed her eyes, needing a moment to focus.Something happened to her former Master.Something happened to Rex.And she and Barriss nearly died.What _was_ going on?Ahsoka took a breath and cleared her mind as best she could.“I’m sorry, love.I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Barriss looked down.“No, I.. “She stopped and closed her eyes.

Not noticing, Ahsoka took a moment to survey the street.“Listen, I’m going to find a comm unit.I’ll try and contact Anakin, or Obi-Wan, or Luminara… find out what exactly is happening.Will you be alright?It’ll be easier to dodge security if I’m on my own.”

Barriss nodded.“Just… be careful.”The two shared a quick and somewhat desperate kiss, then Ahsoka reluctantly left the alley.Thankfully, she did not have to venture far to find a comm unit.However, as she hurried towards it, she was stopped in her tracks by a voice filling the street.

“It has been confirmed that the Jedi - the warriors to whom we entrusted the safety of the Republic and democracy, attempted to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor.”

Ahsoka’s mouth hung open.“What… ?”She stood from a distance as a group of citizens gathered around a news screen.It showed an image of the Senate Chamber where Palpatine - deformed to an-almost unrecognisable degree - proclaimed a New Order.Worse, he branded the Jedi traitors.

The Togruta was at a loss for thought, but then it got worse: the screen changed to show the outside of the Jedi temple.What Ahsoka saw cut through to her core.The home of the Order was in flames.

Ahsoka put a hand to her mouth and tears poured as she watched the scene.The night sky was lit up by the burning temple.Her entire body shook as she continued to weep, and an unimaginable wave of despair engulfed her.She stood on the spot for several moments, the news voiceover muffling to nothing in head.This had to be a nightmare.

Realising she left Barriss alone for too long, Ahsoka made herself move.She put off calling for help for the moment and returned to the alley.Her lip trembled as she looked at her wife, who was at least still safely hidden.“Barriss, the… the temple… oh my… “What were they going to do now?

She realised Barriss was not reacting, instead remaining silent with her head down.“Barriss… ?”

“I… I’m sorry… “ came the tiny voice.“I’m so… sorry… I can’t… I can’t… “

Ahsoka dashed to her beloved, and noticed the Mirialan was holding her stomach.“Barriss, what… ?”

“I tried to igno… _uuuuhhhhn_ … “Barriss let out a guttural moan and doubled over.

Ahsoka’s heart skipped.“Darling… !”

Barriss hauntingly looked up at her wife, pure fear in her eyes.“The baby’s coming… “


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a quite different version of the penultimate "Clone Wars" episode, "Shattered".

“Please, you _have to let us in_!”Ahsoka’s words were desperate.In stark contrast, her wife could only whimper.

The medical centre secretary appeared nonplussed.“Listen, ma’am, it’s late.I’ve just closed up.”Indeed, Ahsoka and Barriss arrived at the building just as the secretary secured the lock for the night.It was not a hospital, more a general surgery.But it was the closest medical centre - even then, three blocks from the alley Barriss’ labour pains started - and the two former Jedi did not have time to search for a 24-hour service.

“How can you turn us away?!” shrieked the Togruta.“This woman is in labour - what kind of practice is this?!”

“One with opening hours,” came the snarky reply.“All the doctors have gone home, and the droids have powered down.Look, there’s a hospital five blocks from here.”

Ahsoka could not believe what she was hearing.She visited the undercity before and knew just how downtrodden much of it was, but the sheer disinterest from this person - whose species Ahsoka could not even ascertain - was appalling.

“Please… “ Barriss breathed.She was being held next to Ahsoka, who carried her arms over shoulders all this way.“You have to… help u… “She stopped and let out a pained choke, which broke Ahsoka’s heart.“I… I can’t… “

The secretary seemed to almost wilt, but still did not make a move.“Besides, I saw the news.How do I know you’re not Jedi?”

“You can’t be serious,” Ahsoka blurted.“Would… would a Jedi be blasted _pregnant_?”

“Well, I guess not, but… “The secretary was interrupted when Barriss suddenly screamed in agony.More than one person turned at the sound.

Ahsoka had enough.She raised and waved her free hand infront of the secretary.“You’ll let us in and help us.”

There was a slight pause, then a simple response.“I’ll let you in and help you.”With that, the secretary turned and unlocked the door to the surgery.The three hurried in and soon found an adequate room.

The place was hardly a Jedi Hall of Healing; in fact, for a medical room, it was downright shoddy.There were crude instruments, the lighting was poor, and the bedsheets were not even clean.The medical droid the secretary was currently reactivating seemed at least two models out of date.Ahsoka truly realised there was a huge discrepancy between the undercity - even in a place of medicine - and the opulence of Galactic City.

Once the droid was up and running - after showing significant confusion at the late hour - they got to work.Barriss was placed on the bed, sans the dirty sheets, and Ahsoka sat at her side with their hands held together tight.She peppered the Mirialan’s already-sweatsoaked forehead with kisses.“It’ll be alright, my love,” she soothed - and hoped.

Barriss was breathing heavy, while the droid got her legs into position.At that point, the secretary made a hasty retreat out the room, clearly without the stomach for what was about to transpire.“Now, ma’am,” the droid said, “I need all your details if I am to perform this properly.”

With Barriss unable to speak, Ahsoka filled in the gaps.“Mirialan mother at eight months.”She decided not to mention the means of conception: that might just confuse the droid.

“Name and age?”

“You don’t need to know that,” insisted the Togruta, cursing the fact droids were immune to mind tricks.

A mechanical head tilted as it looked up from between Barriss’ legs.“But it will help if… “The words were cut off as the mother-to-be let out a bloodchilling scream.The hand in Ahsoka’s tightened and Barriss’ eyes were clenched shut.The droid further tilted its head.“Ma’am, my audio receptors cannot take too much of… “

“Quiet!” Ahsoka snapped, before turning to her wife.“Baby, are you OK?Is there anything I can do?”

“Don’t… don’t leave me… “ came the small reply.

“ _Never_ ,” Ahsoka said emphatically.“I’m with you all the way: we’ll do this together.”For nearly an hour, the room was filled with the grunts, groans and screams of a woman trying to bring a new and very unique life into the galaxy… a galaxy that in one night changed beyond recognition.Every agonising sound coming from Barriss’ core tore through Ahsoka; she would have done anything to spare her beloved such pain.But all she could do was offer continued words of support and encouragement.She was also worried about the outside world: what if Barriss’ screams attracted unwanted attention?What if the authorities found them?

Eventually the droid spoke up.“I can see the head… oh my.Are those montrals?Is this child half-Togruta?How is that possible?!”Indeed, Togrutas were not capable of crossbreeding - usually.“No wonder you are in such pain.”Ahsoka felt a stab of guilt at those words.“Alright, ma’am - one or two more pushes should do it.”

The look on Barriss’ face broke Ahsoka’s heart.“I can’t do this… it hurts so much… “

“Yes, you can,” said Ahsoka.“You’re so strong, darling.You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I love you and I know you can do this.I know it with all my heart.May the Force - and my love - help you.”

Barriss stiffened her jaw and pushed one final time.She gave an almighty roar, as if to demand the Force finally grant them their child.

And then guttural screaming gave way to high-pitched wailing, and a teary-eyed Ahsoka saw the droid lift an olive green baby into view…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a quite different version of the final "Clone Wars" episodes, "Shattered" and "Victory and Death".

They huddled together to keep warm, without much luck.The place was cold, wet and dark.Their makeshift cloaks offered little protection, or disguise for that matter.One of them held something in its arms, a small bundle wrapped in likewise-inadequate coverings.

Barriss leaned into her wife as she felt a chill go through her.Ahsoka could only put an arm around and pull her even closer, careful not to jostle the precious thing in the Mirialan’s embrace.Ahsoka instinctively kissed Barriss’ forehead in a weak attempt at comfort.Any attempt would be weak considering their current situation… stowing away in a transport’s cargo hold.

After Barriss’ labour finally ended, the Togruta searched the rest of the medical centre for supplies, but like everything it seemed in the undercity district they found themselves in, that was woefully lacking.Instead, Ahsoka had to use another mind trick to block the secretary’s knowledge of them while they holed up in the small room Barriss gave birth in.The women were stuck in there - essentially holding the medical droid hostage to not give them away - while the surgery carried on as normal.The doctors and patients were blissfully unaware two former Jedi were hiding themselves away in one of the rooms.

The Offee-Tanos could not stay there forever, however.After two days they had to get out.Once Barriss could make a decent move - the birth _really_ took it out of her - they snuck out the centre at night, all the while Ahsoka hoping the little rewiring she performed on the droid erased its memory of them.

At first, they had no real idea where to go; their home was out of the question, and the Jedi temple lay in ashes.Worse, they realised the Jedi were now being searched for by the authorities - _all_ authorities.The main Coruscant Security Force, underworld police, even clone troopers: they were all looking for members of the Order.Including, it seemed, former members, judging by Rex’s behaviour.

Out of all other options, the Offee-Tanos realised there was only one thing they could do.Run.They had to get off Coruscant as soon as possible.It broke their hearts, but they had to.Both Ahsoka and Barriss wanted to go looking for their friends and former Masters, but that was simply not feasible.Not with their precious cargo.

So here they were, hiding in a cold, dark and dirty hold on some dingy supply ship.They tried getting onto a civilian transport, but all the ports they went to had troopers investigating every single person going through.It was too much of a risk that Ahsoka and Barriss might be recognised.Instead, they had to sneak onto a commercial ship and stay in a miserable cargo hold amidst assorted barrels, canisters and containers with who knew _what_ inside them.For all they knew, it was a black market ship.

Still, it was the best they could do in the time.As horrid as their surroundings were, the ship left Coruscant unimpeded and was on its way to Raada.Actually, considering the remoteness of the destination, there was a good chance it _was_ an illicit vessel.Few ships travelled from the core world to the outer reaches of the Outer Rim.

Ahsoka heard a sniffle and turned back to the hooded figure huddled next to her.“You OK?”She knew how idiotic that question was.

“Just tired,” came the quiet reply.Barriss kept the tiny bundle in her arms snug.

“Try and get some sleep,” suggested the Togruta.“It’s going to be a long journey.”There was silence for a few moments, then Barriss let out a choked sob.Ahsoka’s eyes widened as her wife’s body shuddered and she saw her crying profusely.“Darling… !”

“It’s all gone… “ Barris choked, her eyes closed tight.“Our home… our friends… our _freedom_ … “With that, she convulsed into more tears, and wept openly.“It’s all _gone_!”

Unable to hold back her own pain, Ahsoka felt wetness trickle down her cheeks.“I know,” she sobbed.“I… I… “What could she possibly say?In the space of - what, two minutes? - their life together, their plans for the future, the security and peace which was within reach… was lost.They went from a perfect home with wonderful friends and hope… to hiding in shame inside a pathetic cargo hold.They had no supplies, no chance of aid and not even their lightsabres for protection.

By now, Barriss was all-but wailing.Ahsoka could only cradle her wife’s head and lean in as much as possible.Part of her wanted to give into despair too, but she had to remain strong for her beloved.Also, to only add to the situation, they had to be mindful of the ship’s pilot/crew discovering them.

Ahsoka again kissed Barriss’ forehead, then looked her in the eyes.“Listen.We’re going to be alright.I know how stupid that sounds, but we’ll get to Raada and we’ll find someplace safe.OK?We’re going to make it through this.”

Barriss looked utterly broken, which only shattered Ahsoka’s heart even more.“H… how?” she choked.

“Because I promised myself I would never lose you,” replied the Togruta.“After everything we went through to be together, and especially after everything that’s just happened… I am _never_ losing you, Barriss Offee.”She stroked a green, wet cheek tenderly.“Do you hear me?Do you understand? _Nothing_ in this galaxy or beyond will ever take me away from you.Anyone or anything that tries… “She gulped down the very thought of losing the love of her life.“I will do anything it takes to keep us together.”She paused and looked down at the bundle in Barriss’ arms.“ _All_ of us.”

Barriss followed her gaze… at the precious thing snug and asleep in her embrace.Their miracle.Their baby.Their daughter.

The Mirialan-Togruta hybrid was in blissful slumber even as her birth mother broke down.She really was a mixture of both species: her skin was olive green like Barriss’, though with a different, orangey hue.She had montrals and lekku, but also hints of hair on the top of her head and nape of her neck.The infant was truly the most beautiful being her mothers ever laid eyes on… OK, joint-most with eachother.

Her name came from out of nowhere.A day after the birth, Ahsoka was holding her new daughter while Barriss slept, and Ahsoka breathlessly whispered a word.Perhaps it was due to her experience just before Rex turned on them, but it seemed right.And when she later told her wife, it was agreed on.Annaka.

Barriss seemed to calm somewhat, though she still sniffled and blinked away tears.She tenderly placed a finger under little Annaka’s chin, who gave a tiny yawn yet did not wake.“What kind of galaxy have we brought her into?” she breathed.Barriss then looked back up at her wife, who could see the sheer hopelessness in her eyes.Ahsoka knew it was upto her to provide that hope, to give them something to fight for.Except, of course, Barriss already did that: their reason to keep on was in her very arms. 

Ahsoka looked her wife straight in the eyes. "One in which her mothers will love and protect her, no matter what."

"No matter what." Despite her anguish, Barriss returned her gaze. "I love you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka responded the only way she could, and leaned forward and kissed her wife with all her heart.

Neither knew what the future - once so clear - would bring.They just learnt happiness was ever-precarious.But whatever happened, the Offee-Tanos would face it as they faced everything.

Together.


End file.
